


Day 10 - Strange objects and weird spells

by little_dhampir



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fucking Machines, Kinktober Day 10 - Fucking Machine, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin tries a new spell on the strange object he found in the physician's chambers.





	Day 10 - Strange objects and weird spells

**Author's Note:**

> This is the weirdest shit I ever wrote and I loved every second of writing it lol. It's also basically crack porn.
> 
> Unbetaed as usual.
> 
> Big thanks to the Merlin Chat for encouraging me to write this thing.

Merlin was bored, for once Arthur didn't seem to need anything from him and even Gaius was gone for the day, so Merlin wandered aimlessly through the physician's chambers, practicing magic and reading some old books. Most of the spells he found were surprisingly interesting but nothing that held his interest for too long.

There was another book, dusty and full of cobwebs hidden behind the one he had just read. Curiosity made him take it, blowing at it to clean it a bit before he brought the heavy book to the table standing next to the shelf. Flopping down on the chair Merlin opened the book on a random page. There was a spell that would move objects, but not in a normal moving way, Merlin didn't need to learn a new spell for that.

His eyes flashed yellow as Merlin murmured the words written down, when suddenly his chair began to move, to push upwards. Merlin squeaked and jumped away, his flying arms hitting the shelf and rattling some trinkets that fell down and crashed on the floor. The chair was still moving and Merlin quickly turned the page to find a counter spell.

Once the chair stopped moving Merlin let out a sigh. Who in the hell even needed a spell like that, Merlin wondered as he picked up the objects lying on the floor to put them back on the shelf. Merlin was surprised to see that one object had not fallen down. It was long and smooth and upon closer inspection reminded Merlin of a penis. His cheeks blushed as he took it in hand, inspecting it further. He couldn't quite figure out the material; it was surprisingly cold to the touch and lighter than it looked. Merlin wondered what it would feel like touching him somewhere else.

Taking it with him to his bed chambers, Merlin lay down on his rough sheets. His cock was throbbing as his mind came up with several ideas of what the object could be used for, none of them innocent. The phallic look of it inspired Merlin's imagination and He started pushing down his trousers without hesitation. 

Merlin had spent more than one night touching himself, not only his cock but his hole as well, breaching himself with fingers, craving that feeling of fullness. He always imagined the same thing while getting himself off, or rather the same person. Arthur might be a bit of a prat but he was a handsome, brave and loyal prat with an amazing cock. Merlin had seen him naked, even erect before, always itching to touch him but never quite daring.

That object in his hands was bigger than his own fingers, closer to Arthur's cock. He grabbed some oil from the bedside table, smearing some of it on his new found toy and some of it on his fingers before he brought his hand between his cheeks. He realised he was still fairly loose from getting off earlier and the thought of being loose for Arthur made his cock twitch.

Entering three fingers in one go, Merlin nearly cried out. His walls were hot and still slick, making the glide of his own fingers easier. He pushed in and out a few times, making sure to stay away from that spot that send sparks all through his body. Deeming himself ready he removed his hand and used the other one to bring the object to his opening. 

Taking a deep breath he pushed in. A moan spilled from lips as the toy penetrated him deeper than his own fingers ever could. The feeling of fullness was intoxicating. He started to thrust; it was pleasurable but the angle was uncomfortable for his wrist. Switching hands he tried again, a bit better this time but he was unsure if he could keep the movement up long enough to come. The feeling of the toy was amazing but it was hard to concentrate on his fantasy when the toy kept slipping from his fingers. He knew it would feel so much better if that thing would just fuck him without him having to move it himself.

Suddenly he remembered the spell he had tried earlier, maybe it would work on the object as well. Letting it slip out of his body reluctantly Merlin sprang up and ran back to the table where the book still lay open. Grabbing it he brought it back to his bed. 

He whispered the words he had used earlier and watched the toy come to life, thrusting into the air. Just the image of it pulsing did things to his body but it wasn't enough. Merlin wanted more, wanted it rougher. Casting a quick glance at the headboard of his bed Merlin cast the same spell again, this time bringing the bed to life. The whole framework started to rock and the headboard crashed against the wall before thrusting forward again. It looked funny and weird but the rocking feeling felt also kind of amazing. Merlin imagined the bed and toy thrusting together and moaned. 

Casting a quick spell that would unite the objects with one another he saw the toy became part of the headboard. That’s interesting, Merlin thought and watched the new constellation penetrate the air. Turning around he spelled the bed to a halt. He crawled on the mattress on all fours, his head pointing towards the door. Spreading his legs further apart he inched closer until the could feel the phallic object touch his behind. Lowering himself a bit more he angled his body so the new constellation would touch him in the right place and pushed back, pushed himself onto the toy.

He moaned as the new angle hit his spot perfectly and enjoyed the feeling of being so full, even without the thing actually moving. Bracing himself Merlin whispered the spell again and the object started to thrust. 

Merlin shouted at the feeling of the toy moving, pushing deeper than anything he had ever felt. His arms buckled and he had to bury his face in the sheets as screams were ripped from his body every time the thing thrust inside, giving him the most unique pleasure he had ever felt. Just feeling the toy glide in and out, Merlin could imagine it was Arthur fucking him.

“Arthur, Arthur,” he murmured over and over again, biting into the mattress. 

“Merlin?” A voice suddenly emerged from the open door. Looking up, Merlin saw Arthur standing there, his eyes dark with lust as he witnessed Merlin getting fucked by his own bed.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked before crying out loud as the toy started pushing even deeper and harder. His own cock was throbbing but Merlin’s arms were too weak, his body too wrecked to touch it himself. He could do nothing but helplessly stay there, on all fours, his whole body shaking as the toy thrust inside his body with inhumanly strength and stamina. 

Merlin held Arthur's gaze, unable to look away the same way Arthur seemed to be unable to stop staring at him. In the end the amazing feeling of getting fucked so thoroughly while watching Arthur's body react to the picture in front of him was too much for Merlin.

Crying out loud Merlin reached his climax, his cock pulsing as he spilled his seed untouched. His whole body gave out and he managed to spell the moving toy inactive again, before collapsing on the bed, the toy moving out of him one last time. 

Merlin took some deep breaths, panting heavily, before he looked up again. Arthur was still standing at the door, the front of his trousers visibly tented.

“Do it,” Merlin said. A confused look crossed Arthur's face.

“Fuck me,” Merlin demanded. The way Arthur had looked at him earlier gave him the courage to continue. “I know you want to. Do it. I am all open for you.”

The confusion in Arthur's eyes was replaced by shock before quickly turning to lust again. Stepping forward Arthur opened his trousers enough to free his erection. Climbing on the bed, he spread Merlin's legs, looking at the wet and open hole. Lifting his hips a bit Arthur pushed in, unable to resist the invitation. 

Merlin moaned as Arthur stretched his overstimulated hole, his body reaction to the mix of pain and pleasure, even if his cock was too spent to do more than twitch a bit. Feeling Arthur use him like that was a thrilling feeling.

It didn't take long for Arthur to come, spilling inside Merlin before collapsing on Merlin's back. Merlin could feel Arthur’s breath on his neck before Arthur rolled over, leaving Merlin's body feeling empty. Lying down next to his manservant it took him a few minutes to speak, Merlin for once quiet next to him.

“This is not how I imagined you finally showing me your magic.”

“What?!” was all Merlin could reply with.


End file.
